


Running Game

by monophobian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, rating may change because i can't resist smut, tags and characters to be added as I figure this story out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: It's a good thing Kouga's a track star for the university. All that experience is perfect when it comes to chasing Kagome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I can't believe I'm posting this, I sat down to write another chapter of Defensive and here we are, someone please stop me I'm a freaking menace.
> 
> This little story is probably going to be short. (I'm hoping it's going to be short.) It's essentially a fluff piece, but warning for a potential rape/assault trigger that may or may not slap you in the face. Please don't ask me what's going on, I have no idea.

“You’re remembering how we met, aren’t ya?”

Her stupid blush. Kagome couldn’t help the heat racing across her cheeks as she was pulled out of her thoughts, turning a glare at the man next to her. Ignoring him would have been a better option, but he knew far too well how to get under her skin.

The jerk.

“No,” she insisted, turning back to the track and snapping a few shots as the athletes cooled down.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get the memo and leaned into her space. He was sticky and sweaty from his run -- which he won, jerk -- and to make matters worse, he didn’t even stink! How was that possible?! His skin glistened, the flush from exertion was quietly smoothing out, and he still had enough energy to prance around in her a circle, his ponytail still having life in its bounce.

Seriously. Everything about Kouga screamed jerk, from his lucky strike in genetics to the charming grin he kept flashing that made her almost forget her own name.

He bounded in front of her, somehow managing to not ruin one of her photos.

“Liar.” It slid off his tongue, lips pulled up on one side and the faintest hint of a dimple twinkling at her. “You were standing right there with your press badge and camera up to shield you from the big, bad, burly track runners linin’ up for their interviews.”

“They’re not shields!”  _Crap_. His grin grew wicked and she realized the trap. Arguing the wrong point of his taunt and she fell right where he wanted her.

“So you  _were_  thinkin’ ’bout me.”

Kagome counted backwards from twenty in an effort not to scream.

“You coulda’ just said you wanted another interview,” he continued blithely, bringing his hand up to check his nails while his gaze remained solely on her. “I wouldn’t have minded, seein’ how you wanted to spend some time with me.”

She counted backwards from thirty this time.

“And what kinda man would I be if I denied such a beautiful woman?”

Forty. Definitely counting from forty.

The silence settled in around the time she hit twenty-three and Kagome realized Kouga was actually waiting for a response. He arched an eyebrow at her mental count of seventeen and leaned in closer when she hit nine.

“Kouga—”

“Kagome.”

A mental count from ten. “I’m only here to do my job: get pictures of the event, record the stats—”

“And talk to the winning athletes.” His dimple gleamed out as he stepped even closer. “Since you have a winning athlete right in front of you, might as well take advantage of it, right?”

It wasn’t hard to hear the many different meanings Kouga threaded underneath his words. _Take advantage_ , oh she’d love to take advantage of his closeness by smashing her knuckles into that cocky grin of his. Ugh. Who was she kidding? Her, punching someone? Never going to happen. Though she did take a moment to envision stomping her heel on the arch of his foot.

Boy would that smart.

But she didn’t. Because she was an adult. Like she reminded herself whenever he was around.

“Considering you’ve monopolized my time for the last three events, ensured that you were spoken to each time, only have a few events that you’ve participated in,” she bulldozed right through whatever he opened his mouth to say, “ _and_ aren’t the only winner in today’s meet, I’ll make my way around to speak to the other athletes first.”

And then she’d book it right out of the track, hightailing it back to her room and away from any place Kouga could find her. All before he even realized that she didn’t talk to him about his performance.

Not that she really needed to. She watched the meet, noted each event, and took special care to track the winners. Kagome knew just how good Kouga performed, winning his races and pulling his relay team up to take first as well. She didn’t need to spend twenty minutes watching his dimple glint at her while trying to remember why she couldn’t take him up on his offer for grabbing food. Or ice cream. Or a drink.

Well. Definitely not an alcoholic drink. She’d already learned her lesson.

“Kagome,” he murmured on a growl, his knuckle stroking down her cheek. “It’s just an afternoon. You know you’d enjoy it.”

Her blood froze to ice in her veins and she jerked away from him. _You know you want it_. She didn’t. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Taking a step back, she brushed off his hand, forcing her grip on her camera to loosen before she snapped it right out of her hands. It took too long to remember it was hanging around her neck and she could let go, something Kouga unfortunately seemed to notice.

“Kagome?” His eyes widened and his tone changed and she took a step back. “Kagome, what’s wrong?”

“I have interviews to do. Have a good day, Kouga.”

It took everything in her not to run.

***

“Kouga!”

He heard the voices coming up behind him, but they didn’t pull his gaze from the little skirt bouncing as Kagome all but ran from his presence. Even as she put that distance between them, he couldn’t wipe the memory of terror on her face. Not that it was too noticeable. If he hadn’t been spending the last two months trying to get to know her, he would have completely missed it.

“Kouga!”

But even still, he knew he stepped in it big time when the color from her cheeks fell faster than he thought possible. And he didn’t even know why. His banter was nothing new and even with how much she fought, she enjoyed his company. Well, she didn’t want to, but he knew she did.

Maybe.

What if she really didn’t?

“Earth to Kouga!”

“What?!” he snapped, spinning around and glaring at his teammate standing right next to him. “And did you really have to shout in my ear?”

“We called for you three times.”

“Don’t lie. It was only twice.”

“No, it was definitely—If you heard, why didn’t you answer?!”

So easy to rile up, seriously. Watching aggravation flush over Ginta’s face would never cease to amuse him, even though his ears were still ringing at the nasty shout.

“What do you want?”

“I was _going_ to see if you wanted to grab some food with us, but considering your favorite reporter is here, that seems like a waste of breath.”

Unbidden, his gaze found that bouncy head of dark wavy hair, concern and curiosity mixing into a blend he knew he couldn’t ignore. “Yeah, you guys go without me. I’ll catch up later.”

Ginta snorted. “Figured.”

Too late, he realized he didn’t respond. Kouga _always_ responded to Ginta’s teasing, making sure they knew that this little fascination was completely under control. But he couldn’t shake the flash of fear he saw in those blue eyes and the silence stretched between them before he could finally look at his friend.

The look he was met with was more serious than he was used to. “I’ll let you know where we decide to go tonight,” Ginta said in a tone that spoke of far more questions than he was going to ask. “Make sure you eat before then.”

Barely acknowledging the man, Kouga headed back toward the athletes still lingering around. It wouldn’t take long for them to clear out, food and a hot shower usually taking precedent over anything else before long. Him, too, but he was going to push it off as long as he could.

Food with her company would be far preferable.

He let her have her space, choosing instead to watch from afar. Sitting on the edge of the field and watching her move through the crowd gave him time to think through what happened. And what he wanted to happen. And what he absolutely did _not_ want to happen again.

Maybe it was something he said? Had to be. He’d made the jokes before, had pushed her more than probably recommended about going out with him and never had she reacted like _that_. He’d seen her exasperated, annoyed, confused, frustrated, impatient, and almost infuriated, but never had he seen downright terror flash across her face. He never wanted to see it again.

Logic would tell him to let it go today. Kouga had obviously pushed too far and he should give them both a bit of space before speaking to her again, but he couldn’t. He had to set this right. If he let her go now, she’d find every reason to never see him again.

Man, that would suck. Completely, utterly, royally suck.

Well wasn’t that a depressing train of thought. Shaking his head, he huffed out a breath and turned his attention back to the track. Looked like she was nearing the end of her interviews as it emptied and pretty soon, they would be the only ones left.

Patience was not his virtue, but he held onto it with both hands as he waited for her to finish speaking to his teammate. Though painfully shy, Jinenji was a beast at the shot put. Kouga would be surprised if Kagome got enough information out of him for a decent article, but if anyone could, it was definitely her.

 _Finally_ , the interview was over and Kouga took his chance. _Don’t fuck this up_ played on repeat as he sidled up to her side, walking with her off the field.

“Kouga!”

Damn. He managed to spook her anyway. “Listen, Kagome, I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

She stopped, blinking owlish eyes up at him and Kouga resisted the urge to pull her close.

“I thought—well, I was just teasing, and—ya know I don’t mean—” _Good job not fucking this up_. “I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

The silence that stretched between them ached. Any minute now, she was going to respond and he just knew it would be terrible. A blatant rejection that ignoring would make him an utter dick and he would be forced to actually leave her alone.

“Ya know, if it would make you feel better, I can leave ya alone from now on. I don’t mean to be a pain, I just like your company and didn’t know how to—”

“It’s okay, Kouga.”

 _What?_ He froze, blinking at her with his jaw hanging open and probably looking like a complete idiot.

That pretty gaze dropped to look at her hands fiddling over her camera and if he didn’t know better, he would think she was flustered. “It’s…” Her shoulders squared up under the breath she took and as he held his own while she finished her thought. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I just didn’t sleep well.”

That last one was a lie, simply because she couldn’t lie worth a damn, but he let it slide.

“I just wanted to get done with the meet and then head back to my dorm.” Her accompanying smile wasn’t tight, but it also wasn’t as free as the ones he’d seen before.

“Would I be pushing too far if I offered to buy lunch to make it up to ya?”

Her smile eased into one more honest. “A bit, yeah.” But she was blushing despite her words and there was mischief in her eyes.

“What about dinner?” he tossed out, his own smirk surfacing.

Her finger poked his chest with enough surprising force to push him back a step. “That’s _definitely_ pushing.”

The tease retuned in her tone and Kouga could have finished another race, he was so relieved. “Then how ’bout we settle over a cup o’ coffee?”

“Doesn’t sound like settling if I’m still going out with you.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. Hook, line, and sinker. “Now see, I only said coffee. You’re the one who had to throw in dating.”

And just like that, her face flushed an endearing pink and she stuttered over her own tongue. How he wished it were his instead.

“I did _not_ — You said— That’s not what—” She was damned cute when she was flustered, stomping her foot and turning on her heel. “Jerk!”

He didn’t mind one bit. Kouga enjoyed watching her hips sway as she stormed off.

“I’ll pick you up in half an hour!” he called after her, watching until she was out of sight before hurrying in the opposite direction to his own room. A shower, a shave, and then he’d be at her doorstep in twenty-five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, ideas, opinions, reviews, constructive criticisms, undying oaths, curses, proclamations, and haikus are invited, welcomed, shown a great time, treated with utter respect, and taken out for breakfast in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

This was such a mistake.

Looking in the mirror, Kagome quelled the urge to run her hand through her hair again. It’s not like she agreed to go out with him. No, not go out with him – get coffee. Just coffee. Though the man just had a meet, he should really get some food. But that would be lunch and Kagome said no to lunch because it would be too close to a date.

Well, she said it would be pushing, she didn’t actually tell him no.

Why didn’t she actually tell him no?

It wasn’t because of that stupid dimple. Not the first time it tried to get more out of her than she wanted to give. Or his teasing, even if she was still fighting a smile at how naturally it came. Definitely not the eagerness as he asked her and kept up that gentle persistence he disguised under pushing. Hard to call it unwelcome when he seemed to know how much was too much.

And maybe that was it. The apology. An actual, sincere apology. After the way she clammed up and ran, Kagome expected him to pry into it or even qualify anything he said. But he didn’t. Kouga just straight up apologized for making her uncomfortable and she couldn’t remember the last time a guy did that without trying to absolve himself of any guilt. Paired with the vulnerable hope shining in his eyes as he offered her an out – a _permanent_ one – she realized she didn’t want to take it.

Yeah, he pushed and prodded. Yeah, he grated her nerves with every meet. Yeah, he was unfairly attractive and sent a flush through her every time he flashed that dimple. But he didn’t deserve to be sent away for something that wasn’t his fault. How could she hold something against him when he didn’t even know it existed in the first place? Especially after he tried to right the wrong anyway?

So there she was, telling herself this was definitely not a date even though her cute little sundress and sandals stated it pretty much was a date (because who ever went on not-a-date with that stylish peekaboo neckline and decorative seam down the back that brought the eye to the curve of her waist?), and if this was really not a date, why was she so concerned with her hair?

She turned to her closet to change her entire outfit again before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Glancing at her clock, she frowned. Twenty minutes, so not Kouga. But she wasn’t expecting anyone else. And her room was a mess so it’s not like she would have invited someone and forgot.

Who could it be?

The knock came again.

“I’m coming!” she called, shoving the pile of unsuitable clothing into her closet where she would deal with it later and smoothing down her dress one last time. Just in case it _was_ Kouga. Though it’s not like it would make a difference, she wasn’t inviting him into her room—

It was Kouga.

And Kagome was speechless, hand still on the doorknob as she took in his freshly showered appearance. Oh boy. She was not prepared. Having only seen him at track meets, she’d gotten used to seeing him sweaty and gross in his uniform. But the first view of Kouga in jeans and a nice shirt hugging all those muscles she knew he had? And his ponytail neat and stylish to contain that head of thick, luscious hair?

She was a goner.

“You look beautiful.”

Her eyes shot to his face, surprised at his almost breathless tone. There wasn’t a smug smile on his face that she was expecting or the eager confidence she sometimes saw in other potential would-be dates. Instead, he seemed…in awe?

His gaze was taking in the delicate sweep of her shoes when she finally found her voice. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

_Good one, Kagome. Keep that drool off your chin next time._

Those eyes flashed back up to hers and finally, he smiled. Only it wasn’t the cocky grin she always saw down at the track, it was a softer one with a bit of insecurity dancing along the corners.

“I know we agreed coffee but I’m starving, so would ya mind if we got coffee at a place that served food as well?”

Oh. So he was going to get lunch anyway. Even though she barely agreed to coffee. Taking time to grab her clutch and keys, she stepped out of her dorm and quietly closed and locked the door. It made sense for him to be hungry. He did just finish that meet and she could remember how quickly those hunger pains caught up. But she didn’t appreciate being manipulated into a date she wasn’t ready for yet.

 _Yet?_ No, not ever. She didn’t have time to date.

“Where were you thinking?” she asked, shoving her disappointment aside.

He seemed to wait for her to head toward the elevator before moving, almost as if scared she’d run away at the first opportunity. “There’s that little coffee shop off of Main next to a deli. We can get ya some coffee and then I can order a quick sandwich and we can eat at one of the tables outside?”

“That sounds…” He was still getting her coffee. He wasn’t forcing her into having lunch with him. He understood. Relief swept through her and all that tension left with a pleased sigh. “That sounds lovely.”

He beamed that dimpled, charming, carefree smile of his and Kagome felt her heart melt just a little bit more.

***

“So.” Kouga looked down at his food with a blissful sigh and then glanced up at Kagome. It was amusing to see his thoughts scatter instantly for what she assumed was a quick side track. “Are ya sure you’re okay with the coffee? I know that’s what we agreed on, but if you’re hungry—”

“This is fine, Kouga.” She made a show of taking a sip of her coffee – a wonderful macchiato with just the right amount of caramel – and smiled at him. “Just the coffee for me.”

He shrugged, his broad shoulders moving easily under his shirt and Kagome was caught at the shift of muscle. “Okay. Ya just let me know if something changes. Can’t have my girl goin’ hungry on our first date.”

The drink burned the back of her throat as she choked at his words. “ _Kouga!_ ” She couldn’t believe him. Jerk. “I am _not_ —”

He was smiling. Downright beaming at her with mischief dancing in his eyes as if he was waiting for her reaction. His expression shifted into that of ill-begotten innocence as he purposefully took the first bite from his sub.

That stupid jerk. He was teasing her.

“Of course, with how you keep on protestin’ the date, you’re going to hurt my feelings.” The stupid man was enjoying this far too much as he munched on a fry. “I go through all this trouble to show you a nice time and ya keep pushin’ me away like I’m dog meat.” He executed a clearly fake sigh. “It’s really no way to treat a date, Kagome. Don’t I mean more to you than that?”

Kouga was being…playful. Guess she should have realized there was more to it when he kept teasing her at the track meets, but she was still a little surprised. It was a nice surprise. Even though he really did push the envelope quite a bit, she found herself smiling at just how utterly ridiculous he was being. Well. If that’s how they were going to play…

“A date?” she answered, affecting her tone with an air of surprise. “This is a date, where you get to choose your own meal and I’m stuck all on my lonesome with just this little cup of coffee?” Those blue eyes blinked at her in shock and Kagome took a triumphant sip from her cup. Perfect. “You certainly know how to treat a girl, Kouga, not even wanting to pay for her meal.”

Two more blinks and she fought desperately to keep the grin off her mouth, but she was failing. She knew she was failing. Throwing him off his game was entirely too amusing.

A sudden bark of laughter shook him from his surprise and she couldn’t fight her smile anymore. Kouga’s laugh was infectious, drawing a bit of attention from other patrons sitting outside, but Kagome didn’t care. She chuckled along with him, drinking in the mix of a wonderful afternoon and surprisingly delightful company.

Who would have guessed?

“Next time, I’ll make sure you order food first.” Kouga’s shoulders shook under more silent laughter as he turned back to his food, shaking his head at her.

It was nice to tease him and enjoy a gentle banter. How long had it been since she’d been able to do this with a guy? Way too long. Recent memories only showcased the danger of bruised egos and had left Kagome immediately defending herself before learning to keep her mouth shut. Being able to tease Kouga and have it remain a tease? What a breath of fresh air.

“Anyway, back to what I was going to ask ya before you distracted me—”

“I didn’t distract you,” she protested. “You distracted yourself.”

“You most certainly did. You sat there—” He stopped, another smile tugging at his lips before he huffed out a laugh. “You’re doing it again. Stop it and let me talk so I can learn about you.”

“How exactly is that going to work out?”

“Easy. I ask a question, you answer it.”

“What if I don’t want to answer it?”

“That goes against the entire point of a date.”

“Who says this is a date?!”

“ _You_ did, remember?” The dimple appeared again. “Talking about how I don’t know how to treat a girl because I only buy her coffee on our date? _And_ when you called our compromise a date?”

_Rats._

“So, stew on that for a bit and tell me how ya got involved in the track meets.”

“What do you mean ‘stew on that’?”

“I mean you go on and admit this is a real date you agreed to so you’re not surprised when I kiss you later in front of your dorm.”

Kiss her? Eyes wide and mouth agape, Kagome could see he was serious under that teasing demeanor. He really was going to kiss her? Warmth spun low in her belly at the thought of him stepping close enough to smell his scent, his strong hand cupping her jaw and tilting her chin up just enough to accept the light touch of his full lips—

Kouga was staring at her, looking like he was waiting for an answer. _Crap_. Did he say something she missed because she was too busy thinking about him kissing her?

“I’m sorry, what?”

A slow grin stretched across his lips as if he knew what had her so distracted, but he thankfully didn’t comment. “I asked how ya got assigned our track meets. You cover them for the school paper, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Why you?” He took a bite and then seemed to think better of his question. She giggled as he held up a hand and hurried to chew his food. “Not that I’m complaining. Just wonderin’ what got ya interested, is all.”

Go figure he would start with this. An unease trickled under her skin, but she ignored it. “I ran track in high school.”

He paused with a fry halfway to his mouth, eyebrows raised a bit as he looked at her again.

“When we were planning out the papers, we decided to go with interests. It didn’t make sense to send someone to cover something they didn’t understand. And by that logic, I got the meets since I’m familiar with how they run.”

“Just in high school?”

The unease grew. “I ran my freshman year but had to quit due to an injury.”

He set his sub back onto the plate and leaned closer. “What happened?”

“Car accident.” The words came out easily, monotone as she stared down at the cup in her hands. She’d told this story so many times before. “I was on my way back to campus after a visit home and we were sideswiped at an intersection. They didn’t even see the light. Shattered my ankle and fractured my hip, but thankfully everyone else was okay.”

He was silent and she was grateful. Most people interjected pity and sorrow, but Kouga seemed content to let her continue her story in silence.

“We’d just finished the season, so we were hoping a surgery and physical therapy would help. And it did, just not enough. My ankle is fine, but my hip needed a second surgery and we’re doing what we can to keep me from having issues later on in life.” Her shoulders moved and Kagome finally met his gaze. “I can still run, but it seemed smartest to hang up my cleats.”

Kouga sat back in his chair. He was watching her, but there wasn’t the pity she’d expected. Sorrow, yes. A bit of pain, yes. Pity, no.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and savored the flavor over her tongue.

“Do you miss it?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“Yeah. Sometimes.” A wry smile twisted her lips. “I miss the team, I miss the meets, but I’m…well. I’m adjusting. I don’t miss the time commitment. It’s been nice to be able to pick up other hobbies.”

He chuckled. “I know that feeling.”

“I still run. Not like I used to, but three or four times a week. It’s fun now. I don’t have to do it anymore, so it’s a different experience. I can just have fun.”

“What about watching?” He picked up a fry from his plate. “Is it fun for you to be at the meets?”

“For the most part. Just enough to remind me how obnoxious the men’s team is.”

His teeth flashed under that answering grin, a husky chuckle drifting over the table. She wanted to curl up in that sound. “Obnoxious enough to date, ya?”

Kagome really did like this teasing. Shooting her hand out to quickly nab a fry, she sat back in her chair and smiled at his indignant protest. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never ever ever thought that I would find myself in a situation where I could utilize random track knowledge gleamed from having a roommate on the track team in college. We didn't even talk much, but I do remember the symbolism of her nailing up her cleats in the closet when she quit the team. Insane. 
> 
> (I don't even like thinking about her all that much because she was crazy. And the only other things I can really remember is how condescending she was about people not eating healthy and her obnoxious sex noises that would carry through the house. Lovely, right?)
> 
> BUT ANYWHO. Here we have chapter 2! Thoughts? Ideas? Concerns? Let me have them. :)


End file.
